Billboard Gags
Billboard Gags are a running gag in My Gym Partner's a Monkey. Whenever a wideshot of Charles Darwin Middle School is shown, the school billboard is visible. In every episode, it says something different. Usually, they deliver some kind of joke, but sometimes, they say something normal, simply to go along with the plot. Season 1 *'Inoculation Day' - "Biped Tryouts in Quad" *'Animal Testing' - "Spelling Bee Today. It Not Bee Tomorrow." *'Lyon of Scrimmage' - "Parrot Teacher Conference Today" *'Bad News Bear' - "Nest Inspections Today" *'Chew on This' - N/A *'The "A" Word' - "Good luck, Academic Deer-Cathelon in State Finals." *'Shark Attack' - N/A *'Me Adam, You Jake' - N/A *'The Sheds' - N/A *'Shiny Thing' - N/A *'Amazon Kevin' - "Nocturnal Club Meeting at Noon" *'Grub Drive' - "Ewe Matter" *'Law and Odor' - "Welcome Home-Schooled Turtles" *'Yesterday's Funny Monkey' - N/A *'It's the Scary Old Custodian, Adam Lyon' - N/A *'My Science Project' - N/A *'Two Tons of Fun' - N/A *'Docu-Trauma' - "Please Don't Eat the Teachers" *'Supplies Party' - "Seal Club Meeting Thursday" *'She's Koala That' - N/A *'Political Animals' - N/A *'Guano in 60 Seconds' - "Theater Department presents: Sweeny Toad" and "Grand Re-opening today! Under new management" *'Bubble or Nothing' - "Grunion 10k Run Saturday" *'Up All Night' - N/A *'Kerry to Dance?' - "Give us the boy we'll give you the manatee" and "Large Units Available" Season 2 *'Le Switcheroo' - N/A *'I Got a New Aptitude' - "Lion Club Meeting: Mane Conference Room" and "Beak Kind to Birds Day." *'Cheer Pressure' - N/A *'Basic Jake' - "Dolphin Safe Learning" and "Hooray! It's Saturday! (Detention that is)" *'The Times, They Are Exchangin'' - "Your Ad Here", "So Long, Adam and Jake", and "Chew Toy Swap Today". Additionally, the Chester Arthur Middle School billboard read "Have a Bright and Shiny Day" *'Cool Kids' - "Litter Box Tutoring Available" *'Disregarding Henry' - N/A *'Nice Mustache' - "Squid Squad Makes All Ocean Team" *'Poop Scoop' - N/A *'Leaf of Absence' - "Flea Market Saturday. Tick Market Sunday.", "Do I Have to Bite You on the Buttocks?", and "Pixiefrog is Back" *'I Fear Pretties' - "If You Lived Here, You'd Already be at School" *'The Magic Fish' - "Chameleon Club Meeting Changed" *'Ain't Too Proud to Egg' - "Do Not Feed the Faculty" *'The Two Jakes' - N/A *'Jake's Day Off' - "All Llama Drama Tonight" and "Check Out Our Webbed Site" *'Lupe in Love' - "Talon Show Thursday Night" *'Have Yourself a Joyful Little Animas' - "Animas is Here!", "Animas is Ruined", and "Animas is Still Ruined" *'Carny Crazy' - N/A *'Up and Adam' - N/A *'Making the Grade' - "Fully Furnished Units Available" *'One Lump or Tutor' - "Library Closed for Tree Climbing" *'Pranks for the Memories' - "Jake Thinks School Stinks" and "Jake Stinks" *'Talking Teddy' - "Bye Bye Teddy" *'Uniformity' - "Spring Has Sprung" and "No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service" *'Pants in Space' - "Estate Planning Seminar Tuesday" Season 3 TBA Season 4 TBA Category:Running Gags